


Team Bonding Exercises

by DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)



Series: Team Bonding Exercise [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Overstimulation, Selfcest, Shiro and two of the parts of him have fun, Shiro likes to be called a slut, Shirocest, actual lube as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse
Summary: When Coran mentioned a traditional Altean self-improvement exercise, Shiro should have asked more questions. Really, after so many years, this should have been obvious to him. Coran was to be trusted, yes, but you shouldalways ask questions.Mainly… If it would involve clones.No, he corrected as he pulled Lance #2 away from Allura again, not clones. Thankfully, there were not three ofthisLance.These were more… personality slices- the two that most conflicted with each other within each Paladin, the final one being their current self. Coran had explained they needed to discover something unique and wonderful in each part in order to become whole again- which would result, apparently, in their ideal self.





	Team Bonding Exercises

**Author's Note:**

> _rolls in three months late with my June Challenge_  
>  Thanks Jes for looking it over!

When Coran mentioned a _traditional Altean self-improvement exercise,_ Shiro should have asked more questions. Really, after so many years, this should have been obvious to him. Coran was to be trusted, yes, but you should  _always ask questions._

Mainly… If it would involve clones.

No, he corrected as he pulled Lance #2 away from Allura  _again_ , not clones. Thankfully, there were not three of  _this_ Lance.

These were more… personality slices- the two that most conflicted with each other within each Paladin, the final one being their current self. Coran had explained they needed to discover something unique and wonderful in each part in order to become whole again- which would result, apparently, in their ideal self.

He herded the three Lances into a room and pressed the lock so that they could work out… whatever the hell was wrong with them.

The Keiths were over in the corner- two of them glaring at the one who was currently at the window flirting with Lance #3.

Pidge was currently dragging the  _very_ girly version of herself out of sight.

Hunk #2 was currently comforting Shiro #3 who was not dealing well with all the fighting. Shiro #2 was…

“Has anyone seen the last me?”

Allura spoke up. “I think he followed the Pidges out.”

“And you didn’t think to maybe, I don’t know, _stop him?”_

“Why, my boy, part of the fun is the chase!”

Shiro pinched his nose and headed over to Shiro #3, pulling him up and thanking Hunk for the help. He set Coran on the task of helping the other Paladins before heading off to find the last piece of him.

As it so happened, Shiro #2 hadn’t followed the Pidge’s out. He was waiting in Shiro’s bedroom. _Naked._ With the door wide open.

“Was wondering how long it would take you.”

“Pidge could have seen you! What were you thinking, leaving the door open!”

“Well, I was  _thinking_ your noble self would spend hours helping everyone else before  _finally_ coming to get me. _But_ if I was to say, mentally jar the short ones… they would all scream and you’d come running!”

“That’s a _terrible idea._ ”

The Shiro sitting on the bed looked offended.

The Shiro in the corner was just trying to ignore the fighting.

“Okay, so. We really need to figure this out.”

“Isn’t it obvious, mother-hen?”

“Please don’t call me that.”

“Fine, _Space Dad._ ”

“That’s _worse,_ Shiro.”

“Well, we need _something_ to tell us apart, right?”

Shiro looked at his other two selves. “Well, you’re naked, he’s not.”

“Yes, but you’re both clothed.”

After a bit of discussion, they decided the scared Shiro would go by Kashi- he was the part of Shiro that was still having nightmares from his time in the arena, even if he didn’t remember all of it. He wanted the comfort of the old nickname his friends back home gave him before they moved closer to the garrison and earned the nickname Shiro.

The naked one had tried to get them both to call him  _sir_ first but eventually settled on Kuro. As best as Shiro could tell, this was the part of him that enjoyed the roar of the crowd as he was killing in the arena.

Shiro just went with Shiro. He thought he was just… him. Plain old everyday Black Paladin Shiro. He didn’t feel any different.

Kashi had finally been coaxed onto the bed, once Kuro agreed to cover himself up a bit more. It wasn’t much progress and Shiro made a note to clean his face cloth… but it was something.

“Okay. So.”

“I say we fuck.”

“Not helpful, Kuro.”

He smirked. “I wasn’t  _trying_ to be helpful. I was _trying_ to get us all laid.”

Kashi squeaked and shot off the bed, hiding behind Shiro. Shiro sighed and let Kashi have the chair, sitting on the bed next to Kuro himself.

“Back to what I was saying. I obviously need to sort out the part of me that loved the arena and the part of me that doesn’t. Any ideas on how to?”

Kuro opened his mouth.

“Any that _aren’t_ sexual?”

Kuro closed his mouth. Kashi looked between them. “Maybe we could explain why?”

“I don’t need therapy, Twitchy.”

Shiro slapped him upside the head.

“What? I don’t. I did what I had to. It was either my death or theirs.”

“We went to space to  _discover_ things. We had the chance to _meet and learn about other cultures!”_

Kuro snorted. “Yeah.  _That_ would have gone over well.” He raised his hands and waved them around, pitching his voice high and whiny. “Hello, mister alien sir… can you stop trying to kill me so I can classify your species?”

Kuro tossed a pillow at Kashi, returning his voice to normal. “That would have gotten us  _killed_. We would have been smeared all over the arena. Do you not get that?”

Shiro watched as Kashi stood up and got into his face. “WE _WERE_ SMEARED ALL OVER THE ARENA. That dirt had  _plenty_ of red stains. WE HAVE A NEW ARM!”

Kuro got up on his knees to shout back. “But WE ARE ALIVE!”

“Whoa, Kashi, Kuro… back up a bit and take a few deep breaths, please.”

Both men returned to their positions. “Really, yelling isn’t going to help this. Let’s go back a bit. Kashi, how do you feel about us during fights?”

“He was brutal. We aren’t  _like that_. We’re just supposed to be a pilot!”

Shiro took a breath. “Kashi. We were never docile. We always fought for what we wanted. We always protected the ones we loved.”

Kuro glared. “We protected Matt.”

Kashi looked up and nodded. “And how do you feel about me, the broken part Kuro?”

He narrowed his eyes. “You’re weak.”

Shiro looked up at the ceiling. “Kuro…”

“I mean. We’re _The Champion_. How does  _that_ translate to us in our cell after every fight crying ourselves to SLEEP? We are strong. We are survivors.”

Kashi nodded.

Shiro thought it over. “But can’t we be both?”

Kuro waited a bit, looking between them. “Well, that seemed like the life-changing revelation we needed and yet… I’m still here.”

“We are _not_ going to do your idea yet.”

“You just said _yet_ _.”_ Kuro had a huge smile as he stretched himself out on the bed.

Shiro closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. “Kuro, _not. Helpful.”_

“Shiro. not. trying. to. be. helpful.”

Kashi spoke up. “I mean, maybe he’s right.”

“Not you too.”

“What? Maybe the point isn’t for _us_ to come to terms with each other, it’s for _you_ to love us both.”

Kuro smiled. “See Space Dad? Twitchy agrees. You learn to uh, what was it?”

“Love yourself.”

“Yeah. You learn to _love_ yourself and we go bye-bye.”

Shiro had his face buried in his hands. “And what do I tell everyone else?”

Kuro slid up next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Honestly, not my problem. I just want to have you on my lap, riding me.”

Kashi sat on the edge of the bed. “Just say you needed to learn to accept that you had to kill and that the nightmares are okay.”

Kuro was tugging on Shiro. “Exactly. Just, uh,  _accept_ us. Into your ass.”

Shiro groaned. “I _know_ I’m better at flirting than that.”

Kuro shrugged. “Eh, I don’t need to put in effort when I’ve already won. Now you two just need to get naked and grab the lube.”

“I still haven’t agreed,” Shiro responded.

Kuro snorted. “We, are you. And even if you don’t remember everything _I_ did, _my_ memories of all your weird little fantasies are just fine.”

Kashi nodded. “We both know the real reason you talked Adam into fucking you in front of the mirror.”

Kuro grabbed his wrists and pulled Shiro’s hands away from his face. “And it wasn’t because you wanted to watch  _his_ face like he thought it was. You… wanted to see _our face.”_

“And now, you get to see it any way you want.”

Shiro groaned and Kuro kissed the top of his head. “See? I knew I won. Now, strip already.”

Shiro briefly considered arguing more, then he realized that the last time he had actually gotten to enjoy sex was back on Earth with Adam. “Nah, I’d rather you do the work.”

Shiro stood up and crossed his arms, lifting an eyebrow at Kuro who was quick to work off his pants, having a bit of trouble getting his shirt to budge over the crossed arms. Kashi was standing next to them, already mostly naked. “Try saying please, Kuro.”

Kuro’s smile was predatory as he shook his head, grabbing the neck and letting his hand barely glow as he ripped the shirt down the middle

Shiro raised an eyebrow. Kuro shrugged and pointed at the identical shirts on the floor from himself and Kashi.

Once Shiro was naked, Kuro pushed him onto the bed. “Kashi, grab the lube. Open him up while he sucks me off.”

Shiro made himself comfortable and Kuro walked up next to him, turning his head and guiding it to his cock. Shiro moved his head to the side, biting at Kuro’s hip bone and leaving a mark before taking the head into his mouth.

Kuro gripped the white patch of hair on Shiro and thrust gently at first, waiting for Kashi to be ready to press a finger in. As the finger pressed in, Kuro slid all the way in.

Kashi watched as Shiro relaxed and let Kuro use his mouth and throat. “I always wondered what it felt like to be sucked off without a gag reflex.”

Kuro hummed. “We should have found someone to do this before we left Earth.”

Shiro moaned and sucked on Kuro a little harder. Kashi worked in a second finger, finding his prostate easily and rubbing it relentlessly. Shiro tried to move away but Kuro just pushed him right back. With a cock in his mouth and Kashi stroking him and massaging his prostate, Shiro was coming fast.

Neither let up after his orgasm finished and Shiro started to shake from sensitivity, his legs and arms barely holding him up.

Kuro laughed. “Go on then tell us how it feels to fuck our ass.”  

As Kashi slid in, Shiro whined around Kuro’s cock. “Look at us. He already got off and now he’s pulling away without letting you get off. Such a selfish little slut.”

Shiro sagged and between the overstimulation, being filled up on both ends and the words coming from Kuro, he was going to be hard again in no time. Kuro pulled out of his mouth and smirked at the sound that came from Shiro.

“Earn it. Ride Kashi until he comes.”

Kashi laid down on the bed, guiding a still shaky Shiro onto his cock. Kuro pushed him down and took up a place behind him. “Think we should get to that _other_ fantasy today?”

Shiro nodded, his head being pulled back with a hand over his mouth. “No, needy little selfish sluts don’t get a say. Kashi has been a  _good_ slut. He gets to pick.”

“Kuro, it’s still his say.”

“Not really. We’re him. And look, he’s hard again.”

Kashi just rolled his eyes and tossed Kuro the lube. Shiro leaned in and started to kiss Kashi, both moaning as Kuro got him ready to take both of them.

Once Kuro was ready to slide in, he yanked Shiro up by his hair. “I want to hear you moan like the slut you are. Tell me how good it feels.”

Shiro was panting as Kuro twisted his hair in his grip, reaching with his other hand to pinch his nipple. “I said, tell me how good it feels.”

Shiro moaned and Kuro let go, pushing him towards Kashi and pulling out. “Flip over. I want to watch both your faces while I do this.”

Kashi helped Shiro readjust, propping them both up with pillows so he could easily stay inside. Kuro thrust back in, smirking when he pressed hard into Shiro’s prostate, still sensitive from his earlier overstimulation.

Kuro quickly stroked Shiro as he kept thrusting into his prostate, enjoying the reaction to the rough treatment. “It’s the one thing Adam was lacking, wasn’t it? He loved you too much to fuck you like the pretty little slut you are. He refused to keep going like you would have loved. And you refused to  _tell him_. Maybe when you work up the balls to ask that pretty little friend of yours out, you’ll tell him how to fuck you right.”

Kashi leaned in this time. “Hopefully he’s big enough to get you off. We always had a bit of a size kink, didn’t we? We like being filled up until it hurts.”

Shiro tensed up and came a second time, whining as Kuro didn’t slow down his thrusts or strokes, Kashi holding his arms back from interfering. Kuro quickly followed, disappearing as he panted through his release.

Kashi propped him back up, making his body shake with short, hard thrusts until he was moaning and pressing as close as he could, disappearing from under Shiro with a gentle kiss to where his skin met his Galra arm.

Shiro looked down, expecting to see cum sliding out of his body, but there was none. Freaky Altean magic must make  _all traces_ disappear when their bodies do. He gently rubbed over the bruise on his hip, the one that he had given to Kuro. Without it, he might question if this was all his imagination dreaming things up.

When they gathered for breakfast the next morning, Coran was happy to report all the exercises had successfully completed. They went around the table talking about everything they learned about themselves, everyone smiling and encouraging each other.

But, no one could look Shiro in the eye as he declared, instead of the planned statement Kashi gave him. “I needed to love myself more.”

**Author's Note:**

> You may notice this was originally posted under a different name (Shaladicks). This was my old pseud for VLD content, but I _did not_ own the Tumblr.  
>  So, with a little work, I shifted it all over to [GeekMom13](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/), but made this new pseud under my AO3.


End file.
